The present invention relates to methods and compositions for removing resin coatings. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and compositions for removing coatings comprising epoxy and/or furan.
Resins are widely used in commercial applications such as, for example, adhesives, sealants or protective layers, etc. Resins are commonly used in subterranean applications to impart consolidation to otherwise mobile particulates in the subterranean formation. For example, resins may be coated onto proppant or gravel material before the material is placed down hole so as to create a consolidated proppant or gravel pack. Also, dilute, low-viscosity resins may be applied directly to formation sands in a subterranean formation to consolidate the formation itself. Among other benefits, such consolidation aids in hindering the migration of particulates within a subterranean formation which may be useful to prevent loose or weakly consolidated particulates in the formation from migrating out with produced fluids where they may abrade and damage pumps, piping, and other associated equipment.
One disadvantage associated with using such resins is the removal and clean up of the resin from equipment used in placing the resin. For example, a residue of resin may remain in fracturing equipment used during fracturing operations, e.g., connecting hoses, valves, sand hoppers, sand screws, blender tubs, etc. Without proper cleaning or removal, there is potential that a layer of resin may build up each time the equipment surface is exposed to the resin. This buildup of resin coat could result in plugging of equipment or causing the equipment not to function properly. Moreover, particulates, such as sand or proppant, may become entrapped within the resin coat and lead to further equipment damage.